Noxtyres
Noxtyres is the Region in the southwest area of the Arcerra, and is otherwise referred to as simply, 'The Lava Region' They are capitalists, and have had a monopoly in manufacturing for over 500 years or so. This is mostly thanks to the free energy they get from their Region Tyrant and it's Essence Hub, the Furnace and the Forge. Geography Aside from the, you know, massive crater in the ground about 2km away from touching the mantle of the planet, the region itself is at a pretty low below sea level. Also I think it'll be cool if, at the non-land-locked part of the region, water kind of seeps in; this'll make lots of rivers than run until all the water evaporates. So there's a lot of clouds in the south of the Region...cool. Culture They celebrate the festival of Life, but not to the extent that Tsunia does. They're a predominantly Scientific region. Also Noxtyrians are stereotyped to have a love of money. To some extent it's true. Region has a high gdp Notable Locations Crucible City The Capital city of the Region is located in a Gargantuan crater left as a result of what is said to be the first Nebula Skyfall, referred to by Noxtyrians as the Crucible. The crucible is very, VERY big. The further you get to the bottom of the Crucible, the hotter it gets. (You're getting nearer to the planet's mantle every step you take) At the very bottom of the crate you can see the tip of a giant metal dome sticking out of the ground. This is the Forge, Essence Hub of The Furnace; things melts simply by touching the Forge. As you get to about the bottom third of the crucible, the hot rocks and magma pockets are replaces with white-hot Pallobalt. And as we all know, Pallobalt, does not melt. But what happens if you drop Pallobalt down to the bottom of the crater? The Forge melts anything it comes into contact with, and that includes Pallobalt. So it can be melted, but only in this specific place in one region. You know what that means? That means Noxtyres can get away with overpricing the cut&shaped Pallobalt that the Region exports to the other eight. Especially Tsunia, because they can't get enough of that stuff. Architecture Honestly, for the most part I'm not entirely sure. But what I do know is that the Pallobalt Factories have extremely long chimneys to keep pollution from being breathed in by citizens, as well as feeding the Smog-Eating Balloon Drakes that make their home in the Noxtyran skies. Relations with Region Tyrant Main Article: The Furnace As said before, the Furnace's Essence Hub allows Noxtyres to melt, and shape Pallobalt. If you wanted to have any luck doing so without Noxtyres' services, you'd have to pray you find a vein of the metal large large enough, then chisel that down with minimal room for error. So yeah, Furnace makes Noxtyres a lot of money. Its also a source of free heat energy. Noxtyres harvests this and uses it to power the entire Region. Basically there's these Tsunian-made Flow Crystals that can redirect energy, very similar to how a certain Artifact does it. So get some giant metal sticks, put them like, 5cm away from touching the Forge, let it absorb all that heat, and then use the aforementioned Flow Crystals to bring all of the energy back up the Crucible and into power stations. Renewable energy ftw. Regional Military who cares. They're not gonna be in the novel so I'm not bothered Fauna/Flora chickens with exploding feathers. thats it. Other Regions Noxtyres might be on par with Tsunia with it's levels of eco-friendliness. They have free energy and no need to burn fuels. The worst they do is have millions of gallons of water imported to their capital from another city in the Lava Region every month or so. but even so It's minimal.